robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Robux.null
12/1/17 I was playing ROBLOX as usual and I felt like I wanted more ROBUX so I could buy more stuff, I knew this wouldn't happen without me buying the ROBUX myself, so I just continued playing 12/4/17 Just discovered the dark web, and while I was surfing the dark web to try to find some interesting stuff, I was forced to a site named robux.onion, the interface was just a text-box labeled username and a button that said add. I decided to enter my username and click the button to see what would happen. Soon enough, my screen froze and my computer crashed. I decided to quit my time on the computer until tomorrow. 12/5/17 My PC loaded up just fine, I went to the ROBLOX site, and I noticed that something was off, where it once displayed my amount of ROBUX, it now displayed 'robux.null'. I definitely knew something was wrong, and I knew it had to do with that strange website on the dark web. I decided to test what would happen if I tried to buy something. I navigated over to an item called 'crimson wings', which was 1000 ROBUX, which I did not have before this happened. When I clicked buy, It said that the price has changed while I was gone and that the new price was 'null'. I clicked Buy Anyway and it said that the transaction was complete. I was astounded and decided to keep a low profile and not buy expensive items like a dominus so I won't get banned, I went on a shopping spree for small limiteds and such. For a few days I had fun buying almost whatever I wanted to buy. 12/8/17 This is where it became creepy, I received a message, It read, 'Are you enjoying yourself?'. I clicked on the profile but it sent me to page not found, I got scared, but I just shrugged it off, thinking he was just asking. I didn't really think about it then, so I just joined a game of murder mystery 2. On my first round, I was innocent, which is pretty normal, but I had one thing in my inventory slot that I am still confused about on this day, when I switched to this item, it disappeared and was replaced by two items, a knife, and a revolver. The knife, was a bloody and realistic looking weapon, and that concerned me because I knew for a fact that this wasn't a real knife on murder mystery 2. The revolver however, was a realistic bloody gun that had no bullets and couldn't be reloaded. I waited to see if anyone was the sheriff or murderer. No-one did anything, I realized that null probably made me choose between being a murderer or sheriff, but I didn't understand why it said I was innocent. I walked around trying to kill everyone I see, I still didn't know why I had a gun, it didn't even work. After the game, it said that murderer won, and that the murderer was 'null' and the sheriff was also 'null'. People started saying I was a hacker and all. I was scared, who was null? After a while on that game, I randomly got teleported to a game called 'null'. I saw a player named 'null', but he wasn't on the player list, he could chat and walk around, though. He said 'So, are you enjoying yourself' I promptly said yes, but later asked who and where he was from. He said that he was simply null. I then said, 'What do you want from me?' He replied with a random string of code I could not decipher by the time my computer glitched and crashed again. I powered on my computer, but windows did not start, I was greeted with an image on my screen, a black background with blood and the word null in a scary red font. I tried everything to get rid of it, but nothing worked, I tried factory resetting the computer, and also restarting it. 12/9/17 I took my computer to the repair shop, and they thought it was a prank, but after a while, they said that there are no traces of software in the computer, it was basically a device with an image. I went on my tablet and searched up my user, I found my user, but I did not have any clothes other than the default ROBLOX clothing. I checked on creations and my user had one game, named 'Don't Join' , but that's another story.